Complicated
by Shimmer Popstar
Summary: YAY! It's getting continued!...say my adoring fans.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first EVER story so please do be nice about it!**

**I DO NOT HAVE A SUMMARY OR PLOT.**

**I JUST MAKE IT UP AS I GO ALONG!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Artemis' POV:**

Artemis sighed. It was most probably the worst day of her life...so far! It was her birthday and all Artemis wanted to do was stay at home eating chinese takeaway with her mother, being a superhero and fighting with Wally West. That was an everyday routine. But her ''uncle'', Green Arrow, had to go and make everything just so,ooo COMPLICATED!

''Happy birthday, Artie!'' cried out GA as they entered the Cave.

Everyone turned and looked at Artemis.

''Happy birthday, Artemis!'' exclaimed M'Gann, leaping over and giving her friend a great, big hug.

_Oh no!_ thought Artemis as everyone crowded around her and started singing ''Happy Birthday To You''.

''Uh...thanks..'' mumbled Artemis.

Everbody backed away as Batman came into the room, ready to give the team a briefing on the next mission.

Artemis clenched her fists as she felt lots of eyes staring at her now and again.

''...And that's the mission. Good luck.'' said Batman and walked off.

As everybody got on board the bio-ship, Artemis said quickly, ''Umm...what _was _the mission?''.

She'd been so busy concentrating on not blushing from having all that attention and pressure on her, she hadn't heard anything about the mission.

**Miss. Martian's POV:**

_Wow! _thought M'Gann excitedly, _I wonder what Artemis is doing for her birthday party? I bet she'll invite me because we are the best of bestest friends!_

''Umm...what _was_ the mission?'' questioned Artemis, sounding slightly embarassed as she said it. Everybody turned around and gave her an _Are you being_ S_ERIOUS? _look.

M'Gann just smiled sweetly at ''Artie'' and let everybody else explain the mission whilst she focused on driving her adorable bio-ship.

''It's simple. Take down Cheshire.'' said Kaldur.

''Yeah... the one that got away from our little marksman here!'' sneered Wally, grinning like a cheshire cat.

''Whatever! I did not ask for your opinion, Magic Man!'' snapped Artemis.

M'Gann frowned. She hated nicknames. Why didn't anyone ever just use their normal names all the time? It was so,ooo much easier!

…...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? THERE WILL EVENTUALLY BE SOME WALTERMIS, CHESHEROY AND, OF COURSE, SUPERMARTIAN! ;-) Shimmer Popstar, signing OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! GOOD REVIEWS FOR FIRST STORY! YAY!:-) HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! **

Chapter Two: 

Aqualad's POV: 

What's up with Artemis? Thought Kaldur as he took a look at the female archer, who had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Robin's POV: 

Come on guys, just cos' it's the scary girl's birthday doesn't mean you all have to start acting like loonies! Thought Dick.

Superboy's POV:

What's a birthday? Thought Superboy, suddenly curious about what a ''birthday'' was.

Miss. Martian' POV:

Oh, how wonderful it must be to have ALL this attention! Thought M'Gann, suddenly both envious and jealous of Artemis. All the boys were looking at her, especially Wally and... SUPERBOY?

M'Gann glared at little ''Artie''. Sometimes, Artemis and her were the best of bestest friends.

But, unfortunately, all the other times they were the worst of enemies. Superboy was hers and hers alone! But since ''Artie'' had shown up, all of that had changed. Artemis flirted with Superboy, M'Gann scolded Artemis and Superboy would either stand there or walk away, completely clueless!

But still, she and the clone had kissed and hugged time and time again, so it was all alright in the end. For now. That's when, as her cute, little bio ship started to land, M'Gann started to create her master plan to get Artemis together with one of the other boys.

Artemis' POV:

Artemis gave out a great sigh of happiness as she jumped out of the bio-ship and breathed in the lovely fresh air.

''Where's Cheshire?'' asked Robin.

Aqualad grabbed a small, cube-shaped device out of his shirt's bottom pocket and a bright blue burst of energy shot out from it and scanned the area.

''Anything?'' questioned Kid Flash.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow at Miss. Martian, who nodded and immediately turned on the telepathic communicator (AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEAH, I KNOW! THAT'S NOT WHAT IT'S ACTUALLY CALLED!).

Is she close? Thought-spoke Artemis.

Very close, in fact... Thought-spoke Aqualad...

**KABOOM!**

OMG! Thought-cried Miss. Martian and put a huge shield around everyone.

Artemis looked around to see fireworks and other explosions exploding all over the area. She focused hard enough and soon saw...Cheshire... AND then everthing turned to black...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: .DUUUUUUNNNN! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? TO BE HONEST, I THINK THAT EVERYONE THINKS IT'S CHESHIRE OR ONE OF HER OTHER ASSASIN TEAMATES...WELL HERE'S A SPOILER...**

Artemis woke up to see Cheshire's brand new teamate. She had pink hair, pink eyes, purple skin, gothic clothes and was very thin and fit-looking.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I GUESS THE SPOILER ABOUT JINX WAS TOO MUCH. WELL DONE TO EVERYONE WHO GUESSED IT WAS JINX! HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis' POV:

Artemis quickly woke up shortly after being knocked out to see she was all alone. Inside a cage like a trapped pet bird! Artemis groaned. Her birthday had ended up being the worst day of her life! So far. She then looked up to see a girl with pink hair, pink eyes, purple skin and she was very thin and

fit-looking.

''Hiya'' muttered the gothic girl as Cheshire came up from behind her with...RED ARROW?

''OK ,seriously, what the heck's going on?'' asked Artemis.

She looked suspiciously at Roy, or the Red Arrow, who just shrugged his shoulders, kissed Cheshire lightly on the lips and left.

''OH. MY. GOD.''stammered Artemis, who was , pretty much , shocked and lost for words.

The goth sniggered at Artemis. Artemis glared and scowled at the goth.

''This is Jinx, the newest addition to the League of Shadows.'' said Cheshire, who was also sniggering at Artemis.

And all poor, old ''Artie'' wanted to do was to curl up and die...

Miss. Martian's POV:

WHERE AM I? Thought M'Gann.

She looked around, but all she saw was a black, newly-painted door and a bowl of Rice Pops which Robin was hungrily eating...wait. WHAAAATTTT?

''Umm...Robin...'' mumbled M'Gann, ''What's going on?''

''I dunno...but i'm STARVED!'' said Robin.

He then looked up from the bowl of cereal and asked, ''Want some?''.

''Umm...O-K...'' muttered M'Gann, who had already started pecking at the Rice Pops, anyway.

''We'll go and search for the team after this!'' declared Robin.

But M'Gann wasn't so sure anymore...

Aqualad's POV: 

''Are all birthdays seriously like this?'' questioned Superboy.

''Well, superhero birthdays are, I guess...'' replied Kaldur, as they burst through yet another brick wall.

Kaldur frowned. Another brick wall was right there, just like the other thirty walls had been!

''You're not SERIOUS...ARE YOU? Cos' I am NOT doing this again!'' snarled Superboy, as he broke down the wall.

''Finally!'' muttered the clone, as both boys saw a whole room full of weapons.

Hey! Wait a second! A room full of... WEAPONS?

Kaldur bit his lip as he looked around. Swords, knives, lots of cutlery, shields, bombs, arrows and bows...

''Hey! Aqualad! Take a look at this!'' cried out Superboy, pulling out an emerald-green bow and a turquoise- coloured mini-bag with lots of arrows in it.

''That's...that's...impossible...'' mumbled Kaldur, falling to his knees, as he inspected the arrows and bow more.

''Oh. My. God.'' said a voice. Kaldur looked around to see...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON? WHY IS RED ARROW ACTING STRANGE AND KISSING CHESHIRE? AND WHO'S VOICE IS THAT?


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE WE GO, PEEPS! THANK YOU TO HEZPELLER FOR ALL YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE ALL YOU GUYS CHEERING ME ON! BTW, I AM CREATING A NEW STORY, WHICH IS COMPLETELY DEDICATED TO... DUN DUN DUNNNN!... JINX! YAYYYYYY! IT'S BASICALLY A ONE-CHAPTER THING ABOUT HOW SHE ENDED UP IN THE LEAGUE OF SHADOWS. ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 4 OF... COMPLICATED!**

**Chapter Four:**

Previously on COMPLICATED:

It's Artemis' birthday and she wants it to be a secret... until Green Arrow tells everybody! The team get sent on a mission to capture Cheshire but get knocked out. Then lots of other random stuff happens...

Nobody's POV:

''Oh. My. God.'' said a voice.

Aqualad and Superboy both twirled around into battle position, but nobody was there.

Except a certain speedster chained up to a metal pillar.

''Well, you guys could untie me now, you know!'' Kid Flash snapped angrily.

Superboy crunched up the chains and KF broke free and zoomed up to the bow and the arrows.

'' This is Artemis' stuff.'' muttered KF, playing around with one of the arrows.

'' You didn't need to use our Lord's name in your exclaimation, Wally.'' said Aqualad, sounding very holy.

''I didn't!'' exclaimed Kid Flash.

''Then who did?'' asked Superboy.

''Me!'' shouted a voice.

Then everything went black.

MEANWHILE...

I LOVE COFFEE thought Batman as he sipped his coffee from his mug which said ''I HEART U'' on it.

''Bats! The co-vert operations team haven't called back for a whole 13 hours!'' called the ever-so-annoying Flash.

''They will do soon enough!'' called back ''Bats''.

''I'm worried about Megan! She hasn't called back in ages through our UNBREAKABLE telepathic communication!'' exclaimed Martian Manhunter, worriedly.

''Hmmm...do you possibly think they got ambushed by someone like Cheshire?'' questioned Aquaman.

''That's quite possible.'' replied Black Canary.

Batman took a huge swig of his coffee and sighed unhappily.

''What's up?'' said the Flash, zooming into the room.

'' I need much more coffee than this.'' explained Batman.

Everybody looked at him like he'd earned his nickname from Flash on purpose!

''- AND we need to find out what happened to the team'' Batman finished off, then walked off for more coffee.

''Well...that's just plain odd!'' said Red Tornado.

MEANWHILE...

''Yummy! Rice Pops Rock!'' shouted out Robin as he skipped down the hallway of the old, abandoned house, with Miss. Martian floating gently- but quickly- behind him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOL! RICE POPS AND COFFEE 4EVA! SEE YOU IN CHAP. 5! S.H.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated:**

**Chapter Five:**

M'Gann's POV:

OH SUPERBOY... thought M'Gann dreamily as she and Robin zoomed down into the basement, where they could hear the strong boy's roar and an unfamiliar female yelp.

''Come on!'' yelled Robin as he threw a mini-bomb at the double-doors, blowing them up with a big BBOOOMMM!

M'Gann ran straight past the Boy Wonder and into Superboy's arms. She then started to cry.

''HEY!'' shouted the irritated voice of Kid Flash as he pulled Aqualad out of the heap of rubble and debris that had fallen on them in the fight.

''What?'' snapped M'Gann crossly.

'' Don't you mean _who_?'' butted in Aqualad, pointing to the girl starting to pull herself up off the ground.

''Who are you?'' Robin asked the girl.

'' Pfft...tchh..'' went the girl, starting into a wild sprint to the dead double-doors.

SHE CERTAINLY IS QUITE STRANGE...thought M'Gann as she snuggled back into Superboy...or Conner Kent...the best name in the universe...

She looked back up for a bit to look at the girl, who was being put into a sort-of-pathetic-headlock by Wally, while Robin and Kaldur'ahm-or Kaldur, or Kal- tried to reason with her and make her talk.

The girl had bleached blonde hair tied up in two ponytails-one on either side of her head- peach-pink skin, yellowy-orangey freckles and was wearing an ultra-sexy black catsuit with a yellow belt and high-heeled yellow boots.

She struggled desperately, growling and scowling at everybody she got a chance to look at.

''MS. MARTIAN! GO INTO HER HEAD, NOW!'' shrieked Robin.

M'Gann let out a low groan before bursting out of Superboy's grasp and pressing her fingers against her temple and the blondie's eardrum.

A million memories blasted through M'Gann's head.

GET OUT, FREAK! Thought-screamed the blondie.

ARE YOU OK? Thought-asked M'Gann.

NOOOO! the girl thought-screeched.

M'Gann then found out her name from one of the memories.

Kelsie Crock...aka Venus...

NO! GET OUUUTTT! Thought-shrieked Kelsie/ Venus.

M'Gann broke the connection and told everyone what she'd found out.

I COULD'VE SWORN I SAW LITTLE ''ARTY'' IN ONE OF THOSE MEMORIES... M'Gann secretly thought to herself, SPEAKING OF ARTEMIS...

''Where's Artemis?'' she asked out-loud.

''Yeah guys! Where is Arty?'' questioned Kid Flash.

''Artteemmiiiss... m-my ssiisstteerrr...'' stuttered Venus/ Kelsie, before fainting from exhaustion.

And everyone just stopped and stared, jaws dropped, at what this ''super-fighter'' girl had just said.

**MEANWHILE...**

Artemis' POV:

URGHHH... thought Artemis, as she woke up and was, literally now, face-to-face with her own father. Sportsmaster.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! HEY GUYS! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, NONE OF YOU HAVE CHECKED OUT MY OTHER STORY! JINXED! CHAPTER 6 COMING ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Complicated:**

**Chapter Six:**

Artemis' POV:

Artemis couldn't believe it! Her own father was right here- in front of her face!

''Hello again'' he said simply.

''You're here. Whatcha' want? '' questioned Artemis, standing up straight and then saluting.

''Stuff. Now, let's see...have you got the papers from the JL archives?'' asked Sportsmaster, holding out his hand.

Artemis blushed with embarassment.

''Uh...daddy...you never told me...oh, and it's my birthday today...'' mumbled ''Arty'', looking down at the ground in shame.

She could feel his frown pierce through her skin like razor-sharp knives.

''Artteemmiiiss! Oh dearie me! What ARE we goin' to do NOW?'' snarled ''daddy'' sarcastically.

''Go back to the HQ and get them..'' muttered Artemis, bowing her head with even more shame than before.

''Exactly.'' said the evil assassin before turning around and walking til' he was out of sight.

Only then did Artemis burst into tears and sprawl onto the floor till' she was in a sad knot.

Wally's POV:

WEIRD GIRL... thought Wally, looking at Artemis' ''sister'' with curiousity.

MUCH MORE HOTTER AND SO SEXY... he thought, smiling at the deeply unconcious girl, MAYBE SHE LIKES ME BACK?IT IS QUITE POSSIBLE THAT SHE DOES...

Dick's POV: 

Dick took one look at the blondie and knew he was deeply in love with her.

HER BODY'LL BE AGAINST MINE ONE DAY...he thought dreamily.

Conner's POV:

FREAK! M'GANN'S SO,OOO MUCH HOTTER! He thought and then grabbed Miss. Martian and cuddled her lovingly.

Venus/ Kelsie Crock's POV:

WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON? Kelsie thought as she woke up from fainting. Then she remembered her mission from her beloved father, Sportsmaster, and clenched her hands into fat fists angrily.

''TAKE THIS!'' she screamed at everyone, unleashing a big blast of gamma radiated energy which was coloured bright sickly yellow.

She panted heavily, looking around at the unconcious bodies all around her and grinned wickedly.

''Excellent work!'' cried out the happy voice of her daddy, as she was scooped up into a big bear hug by him.

After a while, he pulled away and groaned.

''What's wrong, dearest father dear?'' asked Kelsie worriedly.

''There's something you must know...you have a twin sister.'' explained Daddy.

**AUTHOR'S POV: OMG! THAT WAS UNEXPECTED! WELL... CHAP. 7 OUT SOON! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Complicated:**

**Chapter 7**:

Kelsie's POV:

''F-f-father...daddy...you never said...'' Kelsie mumbled, tears starting to drool down her cheeks.

''Stand up, Venus, be honoured of your privilege.''said a voice.

RA'S AL GHUL! Thought Kelsie. She looked up and gasped.

''Children are SO useless nowadays...hardly can keep this one under control, can you, Sportsmaster?'' sneered Ra's al Ghul,''Have to spoil her and pet her and snog her like a real little daddy, eh?''

Daddy bowed his head in shame.

''Now for some of my ways of spoiling and petting and snogging!'' said Daddy's boss, pulling out an electrified whip.

''AAAHHHHHHHH!''...

Kaldur's POV:

Everyone started wondering what had happened to Artemis when Kaldur suddenly heard screams of pain and upset from a long way away. He turned to see Superboy who seemed slightly disturbed by all this.

''You heard it too?'' questioned the Boy Of Steel.

''Yes, my friend, where did it come from?'' replied Kaldur.

Superboy 's ears twitched for a minute or two, then said, ''Top floor of this great big building we're in.''

''Let's go! Everyone else stay here!'' commanded Kaldur, then sprinted with Superboy to go to the source of the screaming, which had just started up all over again.

Crusher's POV:

''DAD-DYYY!'' she wailed after her ''treatment'' from their master,''IT HURTS LIKE MAD!''

''I know, darling dearest, now, it's time to meet your twin sister, Artemis Crock!'' Crusher announced, picking up his frail, completely almost-lifeless body of his youngest daughter in his arms. She snuggled into him happily. Crusher rolled his eyes and went into the prison cell where his eldest daughter was. But she wasn't.

''Artemis? ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS CROCK! Where the HELL are you?'' Crusher yelled angrily.

Silence filled the room up-to-the-brim.

''Here I am...daddy.''whispered the sour, cross voice of Artemis as she emerged from the shadows.

Kaldur's POV:

Unleashing his powerful water whip weapon, Kaldur smashed down the door. Superboy jumped straight into the room. But there was nothing there.

''Nothing, hmm...let's check this other room!'' suggested Kaldur.

Superboy nodded, turned around and bashed the door of the other room. Kaldur's eyes widened dramatically.

The entire **JUSTICE LEAGUE** had broken down the wall of that very room, and, now, they were all spreading out, smashing down more walls, breaking through floors, to find their little squad of superheroes.

''Found two of them!'' announced Black Canary proudly, as she saw Kaldur come through the beaten-up door to catch up with Superboy.

Artemis' POV:

''Who's the heck is this? My little sissy?'' Artemis snarled, aiming an extra-sharp arrow at her father.

''Yes. Artemis. Drop the bow and arrows, it's OK.''replied her father, laying down the strange-looking blondie.

I SUPPOSE SHE KINDA' LOOKS LIKE ME..thought Artemis as she pulls herself together and into battle stance.

''Alright then, let's fight!'' declared her dad, leaping forward, automatically in for the kill...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DUN-DUN-DDUUUNNN! CLIFFHANGER, KIND-OF, PEOPLE! CHAPTER 8 COMING OUT SOON...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Complicated:**

**Chapter 8:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE U ENJOY. I CONTINUED THIS STORY COS' OF SO MANY REVIEWS. YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, TOO. LIKE JINXED, THE SHORT STORY SPIN-OFF OF THIS! Shiboshamar xxxx**

**Kelsie's POV:**

Kelsie stared at her sister, gaping. She was beautiful and cruel, fearless and a damn good fighter.

Artemis swiped out at their father, glaring.

_She has no powers..._Thought Kelsie, _So how does she fight so well?_

Kelsie watched their father, Crusher Crock a.k.a Sportsmaster, grab Artemis' wrist and he gave it a very strong and severe Chinese burn.

Artemis didn't even flinch. She kicked out and wrapped her legs around Father's bulky arm, pulling hard and twisting it about, trying desperately to bend it back and break it.

Father sighed and grabbed Artemis by the hair, pulled her off his arm and chucked her out of the nearest window like she was old rubbish.

Smirking, Kelsie ran up to her daddy and cuddled him.

''Oh daddy!'' she cooed,'' I knew you'd win, you're _so,ooo_ amazing!''

Kelsie always knew how to rub it in. Always.

**Miss. Martian's POV:**

M'Gann smiled as her uncle floated over to her from the rubble.

''We heard there was trouble, everything all right guys?'' asked The Flash, eyeing M'Gann's sugar-coated smile suspiciously.

''All right?'' said M'Gann,'' Well, for one thing, we're all together again, see? Well, apart from Artemis, of course.''

She smiled some more. It was time.

''Oh, Artemis, she's never, ever here! She worries me so much, she's always gone, we have to fend for ourselves!'' M'Gann suddenly wailed.

''Oh.'' was all Green Arrow could say.

M'Gann hid her enormous grin as she added,'' She's so selfish! Never here to help or anything! I mean, we're like, best friends...and...oh my...she never, ever comes to us! I, for one, think that she should be suspended from this very team!''

''Uh-huh...'' said Captain Marvel, sucking in every single last word of her little speech.

''She is speaking the truth. Artemis never does really show up for any of my training sessions.'' mumbled Black Canary, looking awkwardly away from her fiancée, Green Arrow.

''Huh. I suppose she's just a girl. Then again... the Martian girl is perfectly right!'' muttered Zatara, pulling his top hat further over his face.

Batman sucked on a tea bag like it was a very tasty bit of gum, glaring at the rubble of rocks and shattered glass as if it were the mere form of the Joker himself.

M'Gann grinned wickedly.

_Superboy..._She thought, _Will finally be mine!_


End file.
